The Requiem of Uzumaki
by Zeke14
Summary: Life as a teenage outcast can be rough, but finding out you're the reincarnated lover to the son of an Archdemon is downright inconceivable.-Yaoi- SasuNaru
1. Confessions

_Chapter One "Confessions"_

* * *

How do you tell the boy in your chemistry class that they are your reincarnated lover?

Obsidian-colored hues watched hungrily, from the back of a dim-lit chemistry lab, at its unsuspected prey. A spiky haired blonde who was obliviously unaware of the prying obsidian pools that slowly undress every inch of him.

Oh, how those eyes wanted desperately to strip the blonde of his virginity, right there on top of the counter, for all to witness. Those yearning onyx pools belonged to Konoha most pursued bachelor, Uchiha Sasuke. He was a fourth year, and the top of his entire school; hell maybe even the whole hick town.

"Mister Uchiha would you like to do the honors," The chemistry teacher Yuhi Kurenai, who resembled a playboy model more than a chemistry teacher; had beckoned sweetly, of course, no one else raised their hand. Chemistry was just like a foreign language to them. So Kurenai had given up on asking anyone else.

She skipped straight to Konoha High star pupil. He rose from his stool strolling down the aisle and towards Kurenai who anxiously held up a felt tip marker for him. Kurenai was much shorter than Sasuke who stood at six foot. His broad shoulders, narrow hips, and wide stride made him a perfect athlete, which was one of the reasons why he was the star running back for Konoha's varsity football team.

She had him draw an illustration of a neutronic charge and its function with both a red and blue marker.

"You all should take note you literate buffoons," Snarled Kurenai. At the same time that was being said, Sasuke made his way back to his seat, but not before sliding the pad of each digit across the cool counter surface right past the sophomore. Although, that had definitely attracted Naruto's attention. His azure-colored hues grew to a frightening size, as he leaned so far back on his stool; consequently, that had sent the legs thrusting out from underneath him.

"Naruto stop showing off you damn fool!" Just then, the class erupted with laughter. Sasuke raised a fine brow at the blonde while leaning down and stretching a palm out towards him.

"You alright?" The sophomore's eye had shifted between Sasuke's extended palm and his face. He appeared suspicious that was until his lab partner hissed something at him. "I suppose," The teen answered honestly, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Nevertheless, he accepted it by clasping Sasuke's hand. The senior had lifted him with great ease. Naturally, their eyes met just as the school bell chimed, signaling the end of class. Eagerly, the teens gathered their belongings wanting desperately to escape, while Kurenai shouted over the immediate chaos, of what chapters they should read before giving up completely. Sasuke dared not let go of the teen's much smaller hand instead he jerked Naruto closer leaning in and whispering in his ear.

"I need to speak with you, but not here. Meet me after school behind the physical science building. You understand?" The blonde looked positively flabbergasted his mouth kept opening and closing like a dying koi fish.

The prodigy noticed a few of his teammates waiting outside the classroom while other students filed out. He curled as finger beneath the blonde's chin tilting his heart shaped face upwards. He made sure to speak slowly and clean just in case his words weren't sinking in.

"Don't worry your little slacker head about it. I don't bite." With that said he turned from the blonde leaving him there as he went to join the others.

* * *

Try as he might fifteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto could not shake the nagging feeling that he was being watched. Albeit, he had shrugged the unwanted feeling away. He swiped his pen across the paper fiercely, while finishing up his doodle which was an inappropriate image of his teacher with enhanced breast and a tiny bikini.

"Psst," He was so close to finishing the sketch.

"Psst," This time his lab partner had none to gently elbowed him in the side.

"Hey, Naru' that senior Sasuke- something or another has been staring over here the entire period. What did you do man?"

"What," Naruto had jerked his head up from his sketch and at the brunet with unruly hair.

"What the hell did you do shit head! You do realize he's twice our size and has an entire football team to back him up, dumb ass. " Inuzuka Kiba had every right to be mad. Naruto pulled plenty of pranks on the unsuspected student body that caused them to get into more than their fair share of fights, a bunch of which they lost miserably too. So agitating an athlete was like poking an angry grizzly bear with a stick, a sure-fire way to wind up injured or killed. They looked as if Konoha High fed their jocks more than just protein shakes.

"I didn't do anything this time. I swear!" He declared honestly.

"However, knowing you, it was most likely unintentional-" Just then, a girl with bright auburn hair and glasses who were seated in front of them had shushed the pair, before voicing her own opinion.

"You both deserve what's coming to you for messing with Sasuke." She turned around to face the teacher as Miss Yuhi, called Sasuke to the front of the class. In that instance, all of the girls were focusing on the athlete making his way to the front of the class. Even their teacher had a slight twinge to her cheeks.

"You all should take note you literate buffoons," She barked as the ebony-haired brunet with cascading locks started to make his way back to his seat. Both Kiba and Naruto watched him like hawks not knowing what the super jock might say or do.

Instead, he slid his long digits across the stainless steel surface. Subconsciously, Naruto eyes grew wide as those spider-like digits came nearer. He leaned back in fear that they might wind up wrapping around his throat. Yet at that moment his stool decided to shift beneath him sent him crashing to the hard surface below. The teacher had yelled something at him, but he wasn't paying her much attention.

He looked at the senior's offered hand and his face he searched for any malice in those almond shaped eyes but found none. "You alright?" Surprisingly that had come from the Sasuke's mouth. He felt himself automatically responding.

"Dude you look crazy down there! Get the hell up." Kiba hissed. Abruptly, he accepted the hand provided to him. He was damn near airborne.

Without any warning, Sasuke had leaned in dangerously close to barely millimeters away. Naruto broke eye contact though he felt a long digit being curved underneath his chin while his head was tilted upwards.

Consequently, he had no choice but to meet those mysterious penetrating orbs. The brunet with onyx colored haired said something about meeting him after school or did he imagine that. He had no clue how to respond it felt too surreal. A jock being civil felt like a setup.

"Don't worry your pretty little slacker head about it. I don't bite." He lightly teased, leaving Naruto there to mull over those words.

Without warning, Kiba had grabbed him by the shoulders giving him two hard shakes. " I know what happened in some weird way you embarrassed him and now he has to save face. I saw this on an episode of Oz that prison show. They're going to have to hump you into submission now. In order to show who's alpha!"

"What! You're sick Kiba!" Naruto had laughed in spite of his uneasy feeling. What if Kiba was right? He placed both hands behind his head to forge a forced smile at his partner. This was to distinctly show he was not affected by the brunet's delusions. Even if it made complete and total sense.

The final bell of that evening had chimed its foreboding tone, signaled that Konoha High had come to an end. Splashing ice water over his face Sasuke was just finishing up in gym class. Every day he ran track to keep his speed up and remain in physical peak condition. He swiped at leftover perspiration with a small navy blue cloth draped over his shoulders.

"Are we still meeting at Temari's?" He glanced in the mirror at the other with shoulder length hair and gentle pale depths. Hyuga Neji was Konoha High's football team quarterback. Normally Neji would train with Sasuke running track and weight lifting. The duo had similar beliefs, and personality wise that's why they hit it off so well. This coincidentally excluded the fact that they shared the same secret.

"No, I have other plans," Sasuke stated simply. Neji washed his hands shrugging. "Suit yourself."

Furthermore, that was one of the many reasons why Sasuke like Neji. He wasn't one to pry. Sasuke then grabbed his duffel bag slinging it over his right shoulder. There was no point to change back into his school uniform. Instead, he remained in his black gym short and gray sleeveless tee. He gave his teammate a quick nod while heading straight for his next destination, which was behind said physical science building.

Surprisingly enough he noticed the blonde sitting there, with his legs crossed like a pretzel. He began to draw swirls in the dirt with a stick. He failed to notice Sasuke approach until it was an arm's length away from the Sophomore abruptly scrambled upright, dusting his bright orange jumpsuit off.

"Oh-uh I didn't see you there, heh," Once again he rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke was starting to believe that this might be a nervous tick.

His brows had drifted together forming a crease between them."I just wanted to say if I offended you in any way or somebody you may know, my apologies."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you were... erm nevermind," the bridge of his nose twinge a soft pink.

"I knew somebody once who had the exact same birthmarks as you. I like them it makes you stand out."

"Really? Thanks, I guess. Most people say they resemble whiskers." He tilted his head to the side seeming almost bashful, clearing his throat he spoke again.

"Did you have something to tell me?"

It wasn't in Sasuke's nature to be indecisive, and yet there he was at a complete and total loss for words just like some blushing school girl. Inwardly his body visibly straightened as his eyes narrowed with a new found valor. It was better to rip the bandage straight off then tear it bit by agonizing bit. He got a reigning over his emotions vocalizing the words that needed to be said.

* * *

Naruto debated with himself if he should go to the place where Sasuke had divulged. "Are you seriously going," probed Kiba. He had skeptic written all over his face.

"Yeah. He didn't seem mad when he told me-"

"That's because it's all a facade man. He's trying to lure you in, just like those creepy old dudes in stalker vans."

"I'll be fine." _I hope..._ he said the last part in his head. He did not want to add to Kiba's hysterics. "Tell ya what, if I'm not back in five. You come find and me."

Kiba looked skeptical but reluctantly agreed. "Alright. It's your funeral dude."

He made his way behind of the physical science building. Fortunately for him, Sasuke was nowhere in sight that gave him enough time to scope out all his exits just in case.

He waited... and then waited some more finally bored he had plopped on the ground, grabbing a nearby twig and began to draw images that came to mind, which were some odd looking swirls. Engrossed in his actions he did not notice the jock until he was standing beside him.

Naruto ineffectively sensed Sasuke was there. Subconsciously he voiced the phrase in his head. Apprehensively Naruto's hand had rubbed at the back of his head.

He felt the need to get whatever bad blood they might have on the table an apology, but as the word slipped from his lips. He soon realized that this was not the case. _Curse Kiba for shoving his crazy logic down my throat._

The senior had gestured to the face before complimenting his birthmarks. Suddenly, felt self-conscious underneath those piercing black depths. He thought a change of topic was in store. "Did you have something to tell me?"

He waited for Sasuke to speak, which he did, but it was nowhere near what he was expecting.

"You're my reincarnated lover." Naruto's heart fluttered.

In some way, the blonde knew that Sasuke had to have been joking. Naruto never hid the fact that he was bisexual, but why would he make up some bizarre story such as this. If he wanted to ask him out on a date this certainly was a strange way of doing so.

He could not contain it anymore, he laughed.

* * *

 _To be continued._


	2. Lost and Delirious

_Thank you all so much for the support._

* * *

Waking up in a strange place was overwhelming enough, but waking up in a strange place while laying in someone's bed was downright mind-blogging.

What was the last thing he remembered? He was at school about to meet Sasuke but the rest was all hazy after that, and in any case, his head felt like somebody threw a fairly large rock at it.

Gradually, he lifted himself up on his elbows, surveying the medium size space. The room he found himself in had no distinctive qualities about it. Nothing jumped out at him.

This room was bare no posters, television, or dirty laundry for that matter, the room didn't have much of anything actually. Naruto wondered if anybody even lived in this space at all. Without warning, he was pulled from his reverie by the sound of running water coming from a door that stood adjacent from him, which strangely sounded like a faucet being turned off.

Abruptly, that same door opened and Naruto watched as a practically naked raven-haired beauty stepped through the threshold. He had a towel wrapped securely around his waist, while another smaller towel was wrapped around his head like a turban.

"Ah, I see you're up. Do you want some coffee, tea, for your head." He turned so that the only thing Naruto could see was Sasuke's profile.

Slowly, the youth had lifted the hem of the blanket taking a quick peek beneath before visibly relaxing. Much to his relief, his trousers were still on. How did he wound up here anyway?

"If you're worried that we had sex, rest assure nothing happened," Sasuke voice was muffled as he ran the towel over his face and began to rub fiercely at his raven locks.

"Is this your room," he inquired before shifting his gaze at a nearby wall.

"Mhm," Sasuke replied simply.

"H-how did I?"

Sasuke stopped his ministration.

"You know that friend of yours, Kiba?" Naruto nodded. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to know the truth actually. As he and Sasuke made direct eye contact. Sasuke appeared agitated.

"Well, he somehow came to the conclusion that I was trying to harm you. I suppose he can't distinguish laughter from crying or whatever, and I assumed he was aiming at me with that baseball bat, so long story short. You stepped in the line of fire and took a smack right against your temple. He knocked you clear out. It was quite funny actually. You two reminded me of the three stooges just minus the third."

"Maybe because you're the third-" Naruto muttered while crossing his arms. His lower lip jutting out in a pout. How was that even funny?

He was just trying to help by stopping his insane friend from attacking him, not that Sasuke needed help now that he thought about it. Kiba couldn't hit the air, but strangely enough managed to hit him.

"Are you pouting?" The older teen teased lightly.

The blonde reacted by sticking his tongue out. In sheer frustration he huffed, serves him right for trying to be a hero, without warning something happened that Naruto knew would be forever engraved in his memory. Sasuke's towel came loose dropping towards his ankles.

Sapphire pools drifted straight towards Sasuke's nether region. _'_ Son of a bitch! _'_ Someone was well-endowed. He heard his own voice, in his head, cried out but what he failed to realize was the fact that it wasn't in his mind, but in fact his own voice. His face was now a bright scarlet it was like a car accident he could not look away. Well, Sasuke's secret was out literally. Now Naruto knew why Sasuke was stalked by most of the student body. There was no way that thing was going anywhere near him.

The warning bells were literally screeching in his ears. He attempted to scramble out of bed fully ready to carry out a hasty exit. However, his lower extremities got caught in Sasuke's bedding, which sent him plummeting towards the beige carpet below.

"Oomph Ow."

Naruto could not tell what the older teen was thinking; however, Sasuke seemed unperturbed by the towel slippage. Once again, the blonde found himself being lifted to his feet again by the raven-haired prodigy.

Sasuke had steadily walked towards his dresser pulling out a pair of boxer briefs before casually slipping them on.

* * *

The great thing about having keen hearing was that he could hear Naruto on the other side of the thin bathroom door shifting. He was finally awake Sasuke had enough time to shower. He turned the shower head off whilst wrapping a navy blue towel around his hips looping it in the front.

He saw the blonde looking around before his head quickly jerked over towards Sasuke, who pretended to towel dry his hair. He asked if Naruto wanted something to consume.

He took quite a hit to the head. That friend of his was lucky that he was too busy carrying the blonde's unconscious body. He was too enraged to even know what he would have done. Sasuke felt like some unknown force out there tormenting him. Well, more like he knew his father had a hand in it, after all, Naruto had sacrificed himself for Sasuke. Even now, when he wasn't quite himself the blonde had taken a bat to the temple for him.

Sasuke knew he was breaking the rules by doing so but how could he resist? The first time he saw the blonde Neji had to practically pin him down to the ground. Neji did not know much about Sasuke's life, but he knew that look in Sasuke's eyes all too well it was immense anguish.

Sasuke couldn't think logically. How could he? He knew now that he would do whatever it takes within his power to have Naruto. The laws be damned.

"Son of a bitch!" Somewhere between his musing, his towel had slithered down his tone form, startling the blonde out of bed. There was a loud thud followed shortly after. Within seconds, Sasuke was at the youth's side helping him to his feet.

His haunting blue depths were wide and glazed over. His face resembled that of a sun-burnt victim. Not wanted to distract the blonde, Sasuke casually walked over towards his dresser slipping on some boxer briefs. If Naruto wanted him to Sasuke would surely not decline. But what he saw in that attractive face was uncertainty.

"Now where were we." He grabbed him by his shoulders drawing the blonde nearer.

"I meant every word I said back there. We were lovers. Maybe not in this lifetime but we were." He couldn't restrain himself any longer twine his tone arms around the blonde's lithe shoulders in a tight embraced; his nose gently nuzzling against the niche where neck met shoulder.

"I missed you." He knew Naruto wouldn't grasp what he was saying, but it was nice to pretend at least for just a moment. The spiky-haired youth stood there enduring the embrace. His body was stiff, while his arms raised Sasuke thought for a moment Naruto was going to embrace him back, but instead his arms had dropped back at his side.

"I would never joke when it comes to our relationship. Right now I know you don't have no clue what I'm talking about, but one day you will." He leaned back to look fixedly into that face he came to regard over time. He wanted to take the youth right then and there on top of his mattress.

Naruto then gasped, "Your eyes." _Shit, I need to gain better control over these emotions._ Frequently when he was excited or angry his iris would turn a deep crimson as long as no horns formed. "You're still suffering from the effect of getting hit in the head."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," His eyes were heavy-lidded now as if he was underneath a spell.

His blonde's brows came together forming a crease in the middle as their eyes locked. He was searching for something essential. He paused as if he found what he was looking for, at the corners of his mouth hiked up, as an eager smile graced those full lips.

His hands hovered at Sasuke's cheeks, just like that it was gone and Naruto pulled away staggering back a few stepping before dropping to his knees.

Though the moment was small and lasted a split second there had been a connection. He knew his Naruto was in there somewhere.

"Oy, Kiba must have hit me harder than I thought, heh." He used the bed as leverage before resting his backside on top of it.

"You should lay down and rest I'll take you home later if you want."

"It okay I'm feeling better. I can walk."

Sasuke shook his head,"I'll take you home. I have some errands to run away. Give me a minute to put on some clothes."

He pulled some shorts out of the middle drawer to his dresser. Naruto failed to notice as Sasuke slipped his clothes on that his eyes were once again crimson.

"Okay," one minute he was sitting up on Sasuke's mattress the next minute he was pressed on his side in the fetal position asleep. Okay, so maybe Sasuke had gently coaxed the teen into sleep no harm no foul, besides it gave him time to run his errands and return back to Naruto before nightfall.

* * *

 _To be continue_


End file.
